Girl Harry potter year 3
by rosetta00
Summary: It is the summer after second year and Rose potter has just escaped the Dursley's house.She finds out about Sirius B.and secrets her parents hid for everyone.How can the girlwholived Rose Potter handle this new knowledge?femharry,girlharry unknown pairing
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Escape

In a house on Private Drive lay one of the most famous people in the wizarding world, but it also inhabited three of the most greedy and selfish people in the world; the Dursleys. There was Vernon Dursley who was a large man with a double chin and a small neck, Petunia Dursley nee Evans had a very long neck and resembled a horse, and last was Dudley their son, he was the neighborhood bully and a fat one at that. The Dursleys prided themselves on being normal and so a freak of a niece was a stain on their otherwise perfect life. Rose Potter known to the world as the defeater of Lord Voldemort and survivor of the killing curse, the lightening bolt scar on her forehead was a constant reminder of that dreadful night.

Rose has been home (if you can call it that) for a month already after her second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Like the year before (when she and her friends saved the Sorcerers Stone) she had yet another near death experience with her two best friends Ron and Hermione. Rose and Ron got Ron's little sister out of the Chamber of Secrets and she killed a basilisk on the way. Hermione was petrified at the time, but it was thanks to her clues that they finally figured it out and also using Rose's parselmouth abilities they were able to get into the Chamber of secrets. They also lost yet another Defense against the dark arts teacher.

Rose was currently laying on her bed thinking about her vacation so far. She had to literally beg just to keep her school belongings upstairs with her. At the beginning of the summer Rose swore to herself that she would learn all of the books she had and just in the month she had reread all of her books and memorized them all. Little did she know that she had what was called a photographic memory; which was helping a great deal in learning all her material faster. The reason she never new was because she was always focused on to many things at once to take her learning seriously.

Rose in the month has not only grown in intelligence but also in body. The girl-who-lived use to look like a young boy, weak and ugly with shoulder length dull black hair that wouldn't tame, and pain filled green eyes. She now stood at an average 5"4 with long wavy midnight black hair that reached her mid back and bright emerald eyes that shined with confidence and intelligence. Her breasts were C-cup and her body had all the right curves. To some people she had the smile of an angel; she was polite and respectful to most people (except Snape and Malfoy).

Rose knew it was a good idea to pick up all those books before she went home with the Dursely's or else she surly would have died of boredom. The Dursleys had been better then usual, they were actual feeding her and letting her shower occasionally with hot water. Though Rose was getting and odd feeling around her Uncle Vernon and cousin Dudley. She would catch them staring at her with a hungry look in their eyes. She was now trying to figure out a good way to leave without getting caught.

She knew she had a lot of money in Gringotts and maybe more she would have to ask the Goblins when she got there. Also over the summer she took it upon herself to learn Goblehook the Goblins language as well as their history and customs. Rose found out a lot more information on the goblins in the books she bought then in History of Magic at school. She found them fascinating their beliefs and the way they greeted each other.

"Rose dinner is ready so get your lazy ass down here so we can all eat" Aunt Petunia's voice screeched breaking through Roses thoughts.

"I'm coming" she replied

When she got downstairs her whale of a cousin and uncle were already pigging in and her long necked horse of an aunt was gossiping about what the neighbors were doing today. When she sat down her uncle turned to her and cleared his large throat.

"We as in your cousin, aunt, and I will be going to a theater show while you" he said pointing his beefy finger at me "will be staying in your room and out of trouble"

"Yes sir" she repeated. In her mind she knew it was the best time to escape and go to the Leaky Caldron where she prayed would allow her to stay for a few days. At least there she wouldn't have to put up with Aunt Marge who was suppose to becoming any day. Now that she was thirteen Aunt Marge will probably tell the Dursley's that she should get a job instead of free loading on their "nice family".

So that night after her "family" left she grabbed her stuff, wand in hand and left the house of horrors behind. She was walking down Private Drive street when she heard rustling in the bushes on her right. Looking over she sees a Bear sized black dog. She was about to scream when a memory came to her.

FLASHBACK

"Come on say padfoot you know you want to! You can do it! Come on Rosey!" A voice of a man said while waving a black dog stuffed animal before her eyes.

"pa'fo" came the gurgled reply.

"Ha yes take the Mooney I knew she loved me more" His smile wide and happiness sparkling his eyes. He had black hair and a handsome face.

"Yeah yeah you know James won't be happy about this Sirius" came a deeper voice of a man with brown hair and a pale complexion.

"Well we just won't tell him now will we" with that he began playing with the rat, dog, stag, and wolf animals. Laughter spreading throughout the small room.

END FLASHBACK

"Padfoot" she whispered out loud. Said dogs eye began wide as she began slowly begsn walking toward him with her hand out stretched and a kind smile upon her face and the moon illuminating her features. She looked like an angel. She didn't know if this dog would run, but he seemed familiar. He looked just like the stuffed animal from her memories.

Before she knew it the dog gave a loud bark and a bang was heard echoing in the street of Private Drive. She opened her eyes to see a large bus in front of her, on the side of the bus it said Night Bus. She turned back around to see that the dog was gone. She sighed to herself.

The buses door opened and a skinny tall man appeared asking if she needed help with her bags, she quickly said yes and got on the bus. She sat on one of the beds closest to the front of the bus.

"Where you heading to little lady" The man asked

"The Leaky Caldron please" she asked kindly as she put a base ball cap on her head attempting to hide her face from everyone.

"Alright that will be one gallon" she handed him said amount and laid on the bed. She was listening to the men's conversation when she heard a familiar name.

"He escaped alright; ministry is having a field day. Sirius Black wanted for killing 12 people with a single spell and for betraying the Potters to You-Know-Who".

Tears overwhelmed her eyes at the thought of her parent's death. It seemed strange though, she didn't think that they were right about him, a memory seemed to be tugging in the back of her mind.

"Last stop Leaky Cauldron!" Rose dragged her trunk off the bus and into the inn/bar.

"Hello Tom! One room for three days please" she asked the owner at the front counter. His eyes went wide when he noticed who she was; his eyes went to her forehead that was marked with a lightening bolt scar. He was about to open his mouth to greet her when she put a finger to her mouth symbolizing to be quiet. He nodded in understanding and handed her a key to one of his best rooms half off. She smiled kindly at him and headed up to her room.

The room was indeed large with a living room and a bedroom behind two large doors. The bathroom was as large as her bedroom at the Dursley's with a huge tub and shower. To say she was happy was an understatement. She would live here every summer if she could. She heard a knock on her door and went to answer it. Tom was standing there with some cookies and butterbeer.

"I figured you would want a nice snack before going to bed after your journey" he told her kindly.

"Yes thank you so much Tom, I was getting hungry" she took the tray from him and set it on the living room table. She noticed he had left so she shut the door.

Before she ate she grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill to write a list of things she needed to do before the summer ended.

**List of things to do:**

Talk to goblins about my account and possible other ones

Get books on advanced magic

Get into family vault look for parents journals or heirlooms

Get a few more pets

Contact Ron and Hermione when Hedwig finds me

Get new clothes, contact lenses, and hair cut

With the list of things she could think of off the top of her head completed and food gone she got ready for bed, changing into her old clothes that were way to big for her she fell into a restful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Gringotts Part 1

Rose woke to the sun shining on her from her room window. It took her a minute to realize where she was, but when she did she couldn't help but smile. She was free from her so called "family" for the time being and could do anything she wanted to. She leapt out of bed with a genuine smile on her face. She walked into the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body and took an hour long bubble bath for the first time in her life.

When she got out she put on her nicest cloths and headed toward Gringotts the Wizard bank. When she arrived she saw Griphook and greeted him in his native language.

"Hello Griphook may your gold run freely" she stated with a small bow.

To say that the goblins around her were shocked was like saying Rose was a blond. Rarely would a wizard or witch take the time to learn the Goblin language and customs.

"And yours" Griphook told her with a small bow as well "if I may ask how do you know my name miss?" he questioned.

"You were the first goblin I ever met" she said with a smile. "Alright now to business I need to talk about my heritage and all vaults that belong to me please".

"Of course Miss Potter follow me to the manager's office".

When they arrived Griphook entered the office to announce her presence then came back out to tell her that the manager would see her now. When she entered she greeted him the same way she greeted Griphook before. Respect was seen in the goblins eyes as she sat in the seat offered to her.

"I would like to know what vaults I have and all of my assets as well as my parents will please" she said with a smile.

"Yes well we will have to do a blood test on you and a list of names should appear telling you your vaults and assets from each family. You may have quite a few, the potters were a large family a while back, but you are now the last. The potters are one of the top richest families in the wizarding world. Being a pure blood family they also hold a seat on the Ministry counsel. Meaning you can vote in a few years on things that involve the wizarding world, but right now you can only join the hearings".

"That's great I was also wondering about anything my parents left behind like heirlooms and journals" she questioned.

"All of those types of things should be in the Potter family vault. Usually you must be 17 to access you family vault, but because you are the last Potter and rightful heir you must be thirteen" Grindock answered.

"That's wonderful I just turned thirteen 3 days ago. Alright can we start with the blood test then I can go to my family vault" Grindock nodded his head and pulled a silver piece of parchment from his right hand drawer as well as a blade. He handed it to her and told her to place her blood on the parchment. When she did a list began to appear on the parchment, after reading it over Grindock handed it to her with wide eyes.

**Heir Vaults:**

Potter Vault

Money: 695,886,930 gallons

Property: Potter Castle

Gryffindor Vault

Money: 1,939,784,593 gallons

Property: 25% of Hogwarts, Gryffindor manor, and Gryffindor cottage

Ravenclaw Vault

Money: 987,684,802 gallons

Property: 25% of Hogwarts, Ravenclaws library, and Ravenclaws Island

Stevens Vault

Money: 455,434 gallons

Property: Stevens clan town (abandoned located off Diagon alley)

"Wow" was all the Rose could say. Her eyes were wide and mouth open, she couldn't believe it.

"You are now one of the richest people in both the wizarding and muggle worlds." He stated gently.

"Do I have anyone running my accounts"? She asked

"No the goblin running your accounts before has recently passed away"

"I see… I would like to request Griphook then please" she stated.

"Alright it shall be arranged" He said with a fierce goblin grin. He was pleased with her decision and the trust she held for said goblin. Not many humans remember a goblins name or ask for one personally.

"I would like the location to the Potter castle ready when I get back from visiting my vaults, please" Rose asked politely.

Grindock said it would be ready and called a goblin in to escort her down to her family vault. The ride down was fast, but Rose had fun none the less.

"Vault 14" said the goblin shortly. She handed him the key Grindock had given her. When the vault door opened an over whelming amount of dust came tumbling out. You could tell that no one had stepped foot in the room for over twelve or more years.

(Im leaving it at there for now, I hope you are liking the story so far…some things will be missing throughout the story because I'm adding my own stuff to it)

**Voting Poll**

Do you want Sirius on the run later or not?


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Rose noticed when she walked into the vault was the mountains of gold that took up half of the large room. Walking past the gold she found antique chairs and tables. There were shelved labeled potions, jewels, books, etc. What caught her eye though was a chest that was inscribed with "Lily and James Forever" Rose moved slowly over to the chest and thought about what could possibly be in it.

Rose grabbed the old chest to bring along with her when she left. Turning she asked the goblin who brought her down to shrink some items for her including the chest. She began pointing out some of the furniture and books. She wanted to bring the items to the Potter castle. She found books on potions (which she actually was good at it when she wasn't in Snape's class), mind arts, dark arts, defense book (both magical and muggle), languages, etc. She wanted to learn as much as she could so that she wouldn't have to rely on Hermione all the time. Rose knew that since Voldemort was after her the more spells and allies she had the better chance she would survive when he came back. She knew he would she just doesn't know how.

She decided that she would visit the Stevens vault and find out more about them. After leaving Vault 14 she arrived at Vault 26. After the goblin unlocked the door she walked in to see shelves piled up every where. There was a small amount of gold compared to the Potter vault. On the Shelves were eggs and as she was walking by one egg she felt an odd pull toward it. It was labeled Shadow wolf. Odd she thought picking up the black egg like container. Looking around she noticed that on the shelves there were creature's names representing the eggs. 'This must be my familiar' she thought to herself. She decided to keep looking at all the creatures and she was waling she felt a pull to two more eggs on was a lightening phoenix and the other a basilisk egg.

She knew that most magical beings had one or two familiars; it was almost unheard of to have four. (Hedwig was her other one). The last known person was Merlin himself. Now that she knew what the Stevens were all about she made her way with the goblin up to Grindock's office. She had all her items shrunk and in her pocket.

"Enter", came Grindock's voice. Walking in Rose noticed four rings on the desk in front of her. Next to the rings was a pair of keys that she knew belonged to her new home.

"Here are the rings that belong to the heir or heiress of the family; since you have no family and are their direct descendent these are for you to wear. They will merge together are one. To separate them all you have to do is call out the name you want. Since you are their direct decedent you also must vote at the meetings and trials at the Wingott (?) When you touch the key and say "bring me home", you will be brought directly in front of the Potter castle. Do you have any other questions?"

"Yeah I want to know if you have a money bag or anything I could use instead of always having to come back here?" She asked politely.

"Oh right, here it a money bag it will be keyed for only you to use and if you lose it the money bag will appear in front of your Vault manager who will return it to you. Also all you have to do is say the amount and the money will appear in the bag. Since you have enough funds we will not put a limit on for you, however be considerate on how much you spend." He gave a grin at the end.

Rose laughed as she left making her way out of gringotts and toward the Leaky Cauldron. She felt accomplished and like a pile of bricks was taken from her shoulder. She now had some money, books, and a place to live. All she had to do was go shopping tomorrow and then head to her new home. Although she couldn't help but wonder when her familiars would awaken from their slumbers.

Thank you everyone who reviewed and sorry for the long wait-

**Poll**

Do you want and evil Hermione and Ron?

Who should Rose end up with?

-Sirius

-Remus

-Draco

-Snape

-Fred and George


	4. Chapter 4

Rose awoke to a tapping sound at her window. Getting up from her bed she realized it was Hedwig who she let out last night to hunt. Once letting Hedwig in Rose wandered around her room gathering her best shirt and jeans to wear shopping. After her shower she threw up her long black hair into a high ponytail. Rose ran down the stairs to find Tom reading the Daily Profit behind the counter. On the front of the paper was a picture of he escaped convict Sirius Black.

"Good morning Tom may I have some eggs and toast, please" Rose asked politely

"Good morning to you as well, would you like anything to drink with that miss"?

"Yes orange juice please".

After grabbing her lunch Rose went into Diagon alley searching for the house elf shop Tom told her about. Finally after several minutes of searching she came to a stop outside a tall building with a sign the said Elf shop. Rose walks in and goes to the front desk and asked the rather large round women behind the desk where she could get a house elf from. Rudely the women gestured to the door with a sign saying registration. Politely saying thank you to the rude women she entered the proper door.

Once inside she grabbed a sheet to fill out. It asked her for her name, age, and how many house elves she wanted. Putting down that she wasn't sure how many she turned her paper in she got a number and had to wait in line. It took about thirty minutes for her number to finally be called. She walked over to a door that said Elf storage she walked in. Inside a man with beady eyes told her to pick whoever she wanted and bring them back over to the front desk to have them paid for.

Looking around made her feel horrible. The elves were all locked up in small cages and were wearing filthy sheets. Living at the Dursley's made her feel sympathetic toward them, because she knew what it felt like to be treated like a slave. Some of the elves looked really mean, some kind, others scared and submissive. She even found a house elf with a bunch of little babies that Rose assumed was hers. Counting all the elves that didn't look mean she concluded that there were ten adult elves and five children/babies. Knowing she couldn't leave them here with the threat of them being with horrible owners Rose decided to take them all. After gathering all fifteen House elves and finding out their names she went to the front desk.

The adults were Miffy, Jobby, Taffy, Tiny, Befy, Gifay, Rinny, Yiy, Safey, and Funily. The children/babies were Bibby, Boppy, Gifney, Signey, and Triffy. There were 7 guys and 8 girls. After handing over 1,000 gallons to the front desk. She then bonded to the house elves and ordered them to pick up a uniform with the all her crests on them. She did not want them wearing what Dobby was. She also told them to take the money from one of her vaults, and told the house elves to find the castle and to begin preparations for her arrival tomorrow.

Heading out of the building Rose began heading toward the clothes shops.

After buying a whole new wardrobe, she started heading toward the trunk shop around the corner. With a ding she entered the shop and told the owner what she wanted.

"I would like a trunk with a whole training room, but also a place to put my school supplies and anything else I want to bring when I go back to school. Oh and if you could put these crests on them as well as my name that would be great"

After handing the owner the design she wanted she told him she would be back in two hours to pick it up. Rose headed toward the book store next. She picked up any book that caught her eye. In the end she walked out of the book shop with over one hundred books and a bottomless bag

. After getting some ice cream she noticed she still had thirty minutes left before she picked up her trunk so she began reading a book on wandless magic and the theory behind it. She noticed as she read the book that the times when she turned the teacher's hair blue or even when she blew up her aunt a few days ago was not due to accidental magic, but wandless magic.

Accidental magic is when you are in danger and something happens or when you want a toy and it floats toward you. The book also mentions apparition which is when you go from one place to another. She remembers the time when she was being chases by Dudley and his gang and she appeared on the roof of the school. She was wishing she was somewhere else so she wouldn't be caught by Dudley. After sitting there for a while she begins to wonder if she could do it again on command.

After a while she realizes that it's time to pick up her trunk. When she saw it she couldn't help, but love it was black with gold trimming and had all her crests around her name. At first Rose wonders why the owner hasn't said anything about the crests and then she realizes that h probably has never really seen them before other than the poster one of course. The others were not as well known since the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw where really known for the mascots at Hogwarts than the actual crests.

After putting her bottomless bag in the trunk she began making her way toward the leaky cauldron for one more night stay. She couldn't wait to see potter castle!


End file.
